love in a box
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: A Kyo le gusta pensarla a veces.


**Disclaimer: **todo a Natsuki Takaya.

**Summary: **A Kyo le gusta pensarla a veces.

**Pareja: **Sohma Kyo/Honda Tohru.

**Advertencia: **vómito mental y posible spoiler del manga. Intento de fluff, de angst o de algo. ¿OoC? Probablemente.

* * *

**love in a box**

I can see the mystery behind your eyes  
with every taste girl, well I delight in you  
and yet this distance  
that separates my hand from yours  
can only make me appreciate your heart, I adore you.

* * *

A Kyo le gusta pensarla a veces.

Ella, muchacha con piel de azúcar nacarada; de manos suaves y delicadas que asemejan así a las de una figurilla de escaparate— preciosa y completamente lejos de su alcance; de él y de sus garras monstruosas, de él y sus errores y su debilidad y su egoísmo y la culpaculpaculpa y.

La piensa con su sonrisa de mariposa al vuelo y sus ojos de chocolate fundido posados sobre él, mirándolo fijo tras la máscara humana que acaba de caérsele, revelando así a la bestia maldita oculta inútilmente tras un disfraz en forma de brazalete. Y ella lo sigue mirando pero en sus ojos hay cierta emoción que lo descoloca, que no se trata del miedo o el asco que esperaría— _que espera_ encontrar reflejado en sus irises (el rechazo rechazo rechazo). Es distinto y no sabe por qué o cómo es que ella es capaz de acercársele, de seguirlo, de abordarlo— de _aceptarlo_ incluso con esa apariencia inmunda, destilando aquel aroma repulsivo, mostrándose ante ella como el inhumano ser que es en realidad. Y ella lo hace, de todos modos. Ella lo acepta.

La piensa entonces con su innata amabilidad y su hablar tan educado; con aquella vulnerabilidad que tanto se esfuerza en esconder, poniendo siempre a otros por delante de sí misma hasta en las más ridículas circunstancias. (Que ella gusta de aparentar ser inquebrantable incluso cuando sus sonrisas de cristal fino dan un traspié, incluso cuando se desmorona un poquito más, incluso cuando le_ duele y llora y teme_— incluso cuando pareciera tener todo en contra y el peso de la soledad se le hace difícil de cargar sobre sus hombros pequeños.)

La piensa y llega a la conclusión de que Tohru, igualmente, es la primavera misma; con sus días tibios y sus flores recién nacidas y sus prados verdosos. Tohru que destila dulzura en cada una de sus palabras; cuyo corazón es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar un espacio para su familia (para —el fantasma de— su madre), para sus amigos, y para ellos, desafortunadas criaturas del zodiaco —él incluido—; y, a la vez, lo suficientemente puro y honesto como para aceptarlos con todas sus particularidades, con todas su rarezas, con todas sus miserias y sus errores cometidos.

La piensa, y sueña despierto con la idea de ser capaz de sostenerla entre sus brazos sin que el inevitable hecho de que terminará transformándose se lo impidiera. Desea ser capaz de olvidar cualquier obstáculo y cualquier temor— de olvidar el destino que le espera en forma de una habitación cerrada a llave de la que sabe que nunca podrá volver a salir— aunque fuese sólo por un par de segundos, y confesarle así esas cosas.

Que él la piensa incansablemente día a día, y gusta de coleccionar aquellos pensamientos como un amuleto de buena suerte en el bolsillo de su camisa, justo encima de su corazón— aquel del que ella se ha apoderado accidentalmente y sin siquiera darse cuenta; inconsciente de la manera en que su presencia apaciguadora y afable le da cosquillas en el estómago y prende fuego a su sistema nervioso, le hace estragos la cabeza. Y si busca más palabras para describir sus síntomas sabe que acabará con el rostro teñido de un rojo intenso y muriéndose de la vergüenza— y aun así ella no notará nada.

Y él se limitará en seguir pensándola, atesorando el contacto momentáneo de su mano contra la suya y deseando que llegue el día en que no tenga que dejarla ir nunca más— En que tenga el derecho de quererla y que ella lo acepte de igual manera, que le sonría con cariño y alegre sus tristezas con su calidez estacional (y que, del mismo modo, le permita a él hacer lo mismo por ella).

La ilusión de un futuro juntos le parece el sueño más hermosamente cruel posible —se lo guarda para sí mismo en el baúl de su subconsciente, para así seguir pensándola en los momentos en que todo se derrumba a su alrededor;

un ingenuo soñador y nada más.


End file.
